


Batty Curses

by WeCouldPretend



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bats, Best aunt ever, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute fluffy animal, Falling In Love, Implied Merlin/Morgan if you look for it, M/M, Morgan plays dirty, Morgan totally ships them, OhMyGalahad why are you two so cute?, Pining, Total Fluff, Totally pathetic Mordred, Transformation, implied magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeCouldPretend/pseuds/WeCouldPretend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something shows up at Galahad's door one day, and he takes the little critter in. What else would he do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batty Curses

Galahad was pulled out of his bedroom by a knocking on the door to his flat. He had just finished changing out of his court attire, and he was extremely tired from his long day. For a moment, he thought about ignoring the door in favor of going back to the soft, warm bed that was waiting for him. Then he remembered what Lady Eileen had said earlier about how he set a standard for other young knights. Grimacing internally, Galahad went to the door.

He opened it to find the corridor deserted, save for a small wicker basket full of what looked like blankets. A note on top read:

'Handle with care'.

Galahad stooped and gently picked the basket up off the floor, bringing it into his room and shutting the door. He set it down gingerly on the table before setting the note aside and looking in. Unfolding one corner of a blanket, he found himself staring at a small, dark thing nestled just under the first layer. Upon closer inspection, it proved to be a bat.

Galahad jumped away, slightly disgusted. Bats were known to carry disease and evil spirits. This one, however, drew Galahad back in. What was wrong with it? Why was it here? It had no business being inside and especially not inside a basket. He peered back inside cautiously, only to find the bat stirring, carefully unfolding its wings and blinking its huge eyes.

This bat was unlike any other he'd ever seen. For one, it's face reminded him of a cute little vixen's and it's wings brought the texture of soft leather to mind. It's eyes were huge and bright green, impossible to miss even half open as they were.

It stared at Galahad with those big green irises, and promptly folded itself back up. The Grail Knight couldn't help but be worried about the little critter, cute as it was.

"Oh come on little buddy, I'm not that bad!" he murmured, laughing lightly as he picked the basket up and brought it with him into his bedroom. Setting the little bat in it's bed on his nightstand he finished getting ready for bed. Every minute or so he would wander back over to the little bat and peek in at it, just to make sure it was safe.  Sure enough, the little thing was always there, petulantly staring back at him.

Eventually, Galahad settled himself into his bed and took one more look at his peculiar visitor. "Good night, little one." He called quietly, smiling at it before pinching out his last candle. He heard a small rustling from the little critter, although it did not move.

The next morning, the first thing Galahad did upon waking up was to check the wicker basket. To his relief he saw that that the little bat was there, nestled down into the blankets with it's little nose shoved under one of it’s folds. Smiling indulgently, Galahad carefully tugged a bit of the blanket across the rest of the bat's body, cocooning it in warmth. He chattered at it as he was getting ready, just little things about his day, and how bad he felt for not sticking around to help the little bat and the like. He'd never had a real pet before, His mother hadn't let him have a dog and his horse was more companion and partner than actual pet. It felt surprisingly nice to have the companionship, even though the little cutie was sleeping. Maybe this was why Merlin kept that asshole of a talking parrot around, not that that thing was actually good company. By the time he had to go, he'd settled on calling the little bat Stellan, because he thought the name fit. Before heading out the door, he apologized to his little friend and promised to check on him later.

Galahad was completely exhausted again; wet, miserable and utterly freezing, he'd skipped dinner in favor of asking a page to bring it up to him. It wasn't something he usually did, but he felt justified in taking extra time for himself, considering how he'd just been out getting something for Morgan, one of the two court sorcerers, when she'd been too busy cleaning up her husband's mess to have the time. Scary woman, that one, especially when Merlin blew up their laboratory. Thankfully, the page had already come and gone, leaving a tray of warm food on his table and a lit fire in his fireplace. Sighing gratefully, he immediately began to pull off his wet clothing. A quiet chirruping from the other room instantly had him feeling horribly guilty. How had he forgotten about Stellan? Shrugging out of his soaked tunic, Galahad ran into his bedroom and instantly made for the little basket.

"Stellan? Stellan I'm so sorry!" He cried, reaching out for the basket at the same moment that he noticed it was empty. He whirled, listening for the little chirp. When it came again, he found Stellan hanging off of one of his tapestries. A relieved laugh burst through him as he walked over to his bat.

"There you are, my little friend, I thought I'd lost you!" Galahad smiled, looking into those emerald eyes.

Stellan chirped in response, stretching out his pretty wings and fluttering them for a moment. Then  he released himself from the tapestry and made a couple loops around Galahad's head. The knight looked on in delight, mesmerized by how effortless his flight seemed.

"So Stellan, let's go sit by the fire, shall we? I'm still soaked and I've got food out there, although I have no idea what you eat." He beckoned his friend in to the other room and was highly relieved when Stellan flew into the room and landed a bit clumsily on the table.

Galahad removed the rest of his wet clothing and pulled on a dry tunic before settling down at the table with Stellan. He found that the bat had immediately started eating all of the fruit that had been brought up. Raspberries, peaches and a few strawberries quickly disappeared. Galahad ate a bit more himself, wolfing down the bread and the chicken in record time. He really was freezing, shivering violently with every movement even though he was mostly dry. With dinner finished, he found his little bat staring at him intently, almost as if it was worried. 

“Hey buddy, that’s alright, I’m fine. Let’s just get into bed and I’ll be fine, promise.” Galahad tried to soothe his friend, holding his hand out to the little bat. Stellan chirruped quietly and hopped up onto his palm. To his surprise, the bat was actually rather weighty, and it’s body was a bit larger than Galahad’s hand. He was soft and warm, so Galahad brought both hands up to cradle the cute critter. With that, he went into the bedroom and put Stellan on his nightstand before continuing to prepare for bed. Then he crawled under the covers and looked over. Stellan was still there, perched on the nightstand and looking at him expectantly.   
  
“Bud, you can either go sleep in your basket or sleep with me, but you should get some rest.” Galahad advised, patting the extra pillow to indicate where he could sleep. Stellan trilled exultantly and lept into the air. After wheeling a few turns around the bed, he fumbled the landing into the pillow. 

A quiet chirp and a few hops later, Stellan had settled himself onto Galahad’s chest. Galahad laughed and tucked him under the covers, enjoying the warmth of the little critter nestled against him. The knight rubbed a thumb through Stellan’s soft fur affectionately, earning himself a soft coo from the bat.

Galahad repeated the motion, which got him another coo and a very relaxed bat. He couldn't hold back his commentary any longer. "You're such a cute little bat. Your eyes are so green and you always understand what I'm saying. Or at least you seem to. Please don't leave." Galahad requested, stroking the bat affectionately with his whole hand now. He closed his eyes for a moment, soaking up the warmth that the blankets and his little friend had provided.

Suddenly, the small, comforting weight of Stellan was replaced by a much heavier, much larger weight. Galahad's fingers encountered smooth flesh instead of soft fur. His eyes flew open, intent on finding out what had happened to Stellan. When he did, he was faced with the bright green eyes he had grown to love settled into a pale human face. A beautiful, male face. A face he recognized.

"Sir Mordred?" He asked, trying to keep a smile off of his lips.

"Galahad...I...I can explain." Mordred stammered, shifting slightly although he stayed squarely on top of Galahad.

"No, Stellan, you don't have to if you don't want to. But if you do, I've been told I'm a good listener." Galahad consoled, rubbing his hand along Mordred's back the same way he'd rubbed the little bat version of Mordred, hoping that it would calm him.

"I-I well... It was Auntie Morgan. She cursed me." Mordred blushed heavily.

"And?" Galahad prompted, wanting more information.

"And she said the only way to break it was for me to admit that I was in love." Mordred mumbled, almost intelligibly.

"Oh, ok then Mordred. Clothes are in the wardrobe, there's still some food on the table, but I think it's mostly chicken. You already ate the fruit, sorry. But do come back to bed when you've finished, I'm still quite cold." Galahad yawned. Then he reached for the side table and grabbed a book. Promptly tipping Mordred off of his chest, he curled the other boy against his side so he could open the book. Then Galahad opened his arm to allow Mordred a way off the bed.

Mordred stared at him in utter disbelief. No way that it was that simple. It was too easy. He'd spent months - months - pining over Galahad from afar. It had gotten so bad that even his father had stopped trying to help. Mama Guin hadn't been any better, she'd given up far earlier. After all, his step mother had far less patience than his father with these sorts of things.

When Auntie Morgan had whipped out her magic, he'd thought that maybe he'd be forced to live as a frog or something, just so they'd all have some peace and quiet. But then he'd woken up as a bat, with a little voice memo in his brain and staring at Galahad.

Finally, he found a voice. "I...What? You, I...What?"

"You are staying with me tonight, because I am cold and you just told me you loved me and frankly, I am not going to let the opportunity to start a relationship with the biggest crush I have ever had slip through my fingers. So, take your time, but come back to bed please." Galahad smiled at him in a manner that broke Mordred’s heart.

"You...What?...I....Don't..." Mordred stammered, trying to find any sort of coherence.

"Oh shut up Mordred." Galahad said gently, tossing the book off the bed and cupping his hands around Mordred's face. Without thinking, he leaned up and pressed his lips against Mordred's.

They broke apart a moment later, each pulling back softly as they basked in the moment of realization together and leaned their heads against one and other's. "Mordred, are you staying?" Galahad asked quietly, running his hand along Mordred's arm.

"How could I not." Mordred whimpered, as if he was offended by the assumption. Then he settled himself against Galahad, pressing himself as close as he could. Galahad sighed contentedly and wrapped his arms around Mordred.

"Love you," Mordred murmured, pressing a kiss into Galahad's shoulder.

"Love you too Stellan." Galahad responded with a yawn.

"That's not my name you know." Mordred fought to keep his eyes open, more content than he had been since he'd come back to Camelot.

"Oh I know. But it's your new nickname. Pet name. Whatever you want to call it." Galahad laughed, reaching over and pinching out the candle.

"I can't tell if I'm flattered or annoyed." Mordred grumbled.

"Both." Galahad answered, cuddling down and pulling the covers up to their shoulders.

"Do you kick in your sleep?" Mordred mumbled into Galahad's chest, wondering if there would be any strange bruises the next morning.

"No, do you?" Galahad asked, yawning again.

"No, I don't snore either, I promise." Mordred spoke with his eyes closed, slowly drifting off.

"Good, good. Good night." Galahad sighed, burying his nose in Mordred's hair before losing consciousness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments, I'm new on here so I'd love some feedback!


End file.
